1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to tray apparatus for vehicles, and, more particularly, to tray apparatus for pickup trucks, vans, and similar vehicles in which a tray is movable within a frame disposed on the vehicle bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,635 (Belvel) discloses an extensible tray which slides outwardly from an automobile to provide a miniature truck attachment for an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,251 (Lakin) discloses a luggage carrier mounted on the back of a vehicle. The luggage carrier includes an extensible tray portion which telescopes relative to a fixed portion. The telescoping portion, when locked in place, comprises a pickup truck extension for a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,944 (Schultz) discloses a combination trunk and trailer apparatus for an automobile. The trunk and trailer combination bolts to the rear of an automobile vehicle and opens up into two portions, which move relative to each other to comprise a trailer. The apparatus, in the open position, includes its own wheel and axle system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,958 (Critchlow) discloses a table attachment for an automobile in which the tray attachment is disposed within the trunk of the vehicle, and which pivots outwardly from the trunk to comprise an exterior table secured to the vehicle. The tables moves on rollers and includes integral legs or support elements for supporting the outer end of the table remote from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,845 (Mitchell) discloses another folding table apparatus for an automotive vehicle. The table apparatus also includes fixed tracks which are secured within the trunk of a vehicle, and the table apparatus moves outwardly on the tracks. The apparatus includes integral legs for supporting the apparatus away from the vehicle and integral seats to allow users of the apparatus to be seated about the periphery of the table apparatus. The table includes two portions, on which folds or pivots relative to the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,419 (Grieg) discloses a type of carrying apparatus which moves outwardly from the trunk of a vehicle on a rail system. The rail system is secured to the sides of the vehicle trunk, and the carrying system, which comprises a box-like carrier, moves on the rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,014 (Brand) discloses a telescoping system secured to and within and against the trunk and frame of a vehicle and which moves outwardly from the vehicle for providing carrying space for carrying various elements. The telescoping portions include a wheel arrangement for supporting the extensible apparatus. The various telescoping sections nest within each other and may be moved outwardly any desired distance. The telescoping sections are locked in place by a pin system. The pin system is, of course, variable, so that the nesting sections may provide the desired total space.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,269 (Ford) discloses another extensible and nested system of drawers secured to the rear of a vehicle and nested within the trunk of a vehicle. The apparatus includes legs for supporting the apparatus in its open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,578 (Lowe) discloses a truck vehicle equipped with a cooking unit which rolls outwardly from the back of the truck. The rollout portion is supported on its own wheel assembly. The wheel assembly folds or pivots through a hydraulic jack system. The cooking unit comprises a tray which moves on a track system inwardly and outwardly. The tray moves also by virtue of a hydraulic system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,755 (Greenslate) discloses a camp table which moves outwardly from the rear of a station wagon. The apparatus disclosed in this patent is more concerned with the structural elements involved in moving the table than in the table apparatus itself. That is, the apparatus described and claimed comprises the structural elements involved in moving the table inwardly and outwardly and supporting the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,620 (Cauvin) discloses a table panel which moves inwardly and outwardly from the rear of a station wagon type vehicle. The apparatus includes rollers and a track system in which the rollers move. The apparatus also includes pivoting leg support elements for the panel or table. Within the vehicle, the panel comprises the floor of the vehicle. Outwardly from the vehicle, it comprises a table, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,064 (Jackson) discloses a winch system secured to a vehicle and which moves inwardly and outwardly on a track system. The winch may be disposed within the back of a vehicle for transport purposes, and may be moved outwardly for use purposes. The apparatus includes legs for supporting the winch outwardly from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,539 (Niessner) discloses a self-contained kitchen unit which moves outwardly from the back of a van. Within the self-contained kitchen unit are nested elements which move downwardly when the kitchen is outside of the van. The kitchen unit is thus completely enclosed when the unit is out of the vehicle. The apparatus uses rails for lateral movement inwardly to and outwardly from the van. Outwardly from the van, the kitchen unit also includes extensible legs. A winch system allows the nested elements to be moved upwardly and downwardly when the unit is out of the van.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,695 (Zachrich) discloses a rollout tray carried in the cargo area of a pickup truck. The apparatus includes a single leg which folds downwardly when the tray is in the outermost, or extended, position. The tray is compartmentalized. The sides of the tray are fixed in place. The tray rolls on fixed rollers secured to the floor of the pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,189 (Belt) discloses a support bracket for supporting a cooking stove mounted in the back of a pickup truck. The bracket allows the stove to pivot away from the pickup truck for use, and, when the stove is folded, to be pivoted back onto the pickup truck for storage and for transportation.
Of the above-discussed patents, only U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,695 (Zachrich) patent deals with a compartmentalized tray usable with a pickup truck. Most of the other patents deal primarily with cargo carrying elements or related items. The Lowe patent discloses a tray system which moves outwardly from a truck, but the tray is for a specific purpose and accordingly includes specific elements, namely elements associated with a kitchen for catering purposes. All of the above-discussed patents require alteration or modification of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,755 (Greenslate) patent discloses a camp table, or rather structural elements associated with a camp table, which moves inwardly and outwardly from the rear of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. pv 3,338,620 pk (Cauvin) patent discloses a table which moves relative to the back of a pickup, and may be used for a number of purposes. U.S. Pat. No. pv 3,888,539 pk (Niessner) patent discloses a self-contained kitchen which moves into and out of the rear of an enclosed vehicle, and which includes nesting portions which move downwardly when the apparatus is outside of the vehicle. The apparatus is designed to be completely enclosed and to cooperate with an enclosed panel vehicle to provide totally enclosed space.
The apparatus of the present invention is designed to enhance the utilization of space in a pickup truck, van, or similar vehicle, for camping or related purposes by utilizing a compartmentalized tray within a frame disposed on the bed of the vehicle without altering the vehicle. The frame also supports a platform above the tray which may be used for sleeping purposes. The sides of the tray fold downwardly when the tray is away from the vehicle to provide utility work space.